The present invention relates to a golf exercise stand. More particularly, the present invention relates to a golf exercise stand which occupies a small room.
A conventional golf exercise stand has a spring-type sensing device in order to count the bumping numbers of the golf balls. However, the spring-type sensing device may not sense the bumping forces of the golf balls after a long period of usage. If the bumping forces of the golf balls are not strong enough, the spring-type sensing device will not operate at all. The width of the conventional golf exercise stand is very long, so the conventional golf exercise stand will occupy a large room. If the user often use a large force to hit the golf balls, the conventional golf exercise stand may be moved.